Ten Steps to the Stars
by akaeve
Summary: Tony has a secret but not for long as he hot foots it to stardom.


**Prologue**

"We all have a secret," Tony said looking at his workmates.

"Never…" was all Tim could say, making it sound like a negative.

"I mean if we know someone's secret then it isn't a secret…right?" Ellie replied, her brows together in a frown.

"Timmy had a secret once, didn't you?" Tony smiled watching Tim squirm.

"Yes…but," Tim replied looking down at his desk and pretending to be concentrating.

"And Gibbs he had a secret…And even you Ellie, I am sure you have something hidden in your past you don't want known," Tony now added smiling so sweetly at her.

"Why my past, it could easily be now or something I am thinking of doing. I might be a spy or something exotic."

"And you are of course, squeaky clean…no skeletons in cupboards…nothing that might make you the laughing stock of the office," Tim added sarcastically looking at Tony, as Ellie looked at what could only be described as a slight blush on Tony's face, as she watched him finger his collar.

"Don't know what you mean?" as he now sat at his desk shuffling papers about.

"Grab your gear, dead Petty Officer at the Academy…dance to it twinkle toes," as Gibbs looked at Tony and smiled.

 _"_ _Oh no" Tony thought, "He knows."_

 **The Story**

As Tony exited the elevator he was muttered to himself "One two, one two" and then he did a little pirouette and collided with Ellie who dropped the bundle of papers she was carrying.

"Hey… thanks," as she bent down to tidy up, "I just spent an hour putting them in order for Gibbs."

"Sorry," was all Tony could muster, as he approached his desk, he felt sheepish, what was he thinking…?

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Junior unless you try you never will know" his dad had mentioned when Tony had blabbed one evening over a bottle of wine._

 _"_ _Dad…what do you know" Tony retorted, wishing he had never mentioned._

 _"_ _I used to…when I was well, younger. Your mother and I, we really did command, if you get my drift, well your mother did, she had the figure…"_

 _"_ _Dad," Tony shouted._

 _"_ _Ok Junior, but you have the hip, the height…just saying son," as Senior looked away smiling._

Later Tony began to step round the apartment, he just kept tripping up but he thought back to Gitmo and Paula…

 _Flashback_

 _What was it Gibbs had said "OK I want to know more about Agent Cassidy, who her friends are…how she spends her free time…where she hangs out…" Tony had won and made his way to the base Club…El floridita. He'd ordered a root beer…sarsaparilla. Pauls had said to him as he santered to the bar, "So you're on duty?" Tony had smiled as she had asked for a Cosmo. Their small talk had continued each trying to catch each other out until Paula had questioned if Tony had ever broken a rule? "If the risk was worth taking," as he said to her "Let's dance," they took to the floor for a samba._

"I have to get this right…"as he tripped into the table. "Blast."

-oOo-

It took a while but Tony finally managed to get his feet in rhythm but he was still stiff in movement. He called his dad.

"Junior get a blow-up," Senior has laughed down the phone.

"Dad…please what do you mean?" Tony began to ask.

"Never mind Junior, I have one…I'll bring her over."

"Dad," was all Tony could say, wondering just what he was supposed to do with a blow up doll…but then again what did his dad need with a blow-up, as he shook his head thinking of the scenario.

An hour later Senior had the doll blown up, a blue sticky plaster covered the dolls arm, "She took a stab one night from a sewing needle…What?" seeing the look on his son's face, "I had a button to sew on my shirt."

"Now what are or should I say, am I to do," Tony began to question.

"Junior you are prancing about here all by yourself imagining you have a partner…well now you do," as he tied the doll to Tony's feet. "Now you dance as if you are on the floor," as he, Tony began to waltz round the apartment. Senior just watched and smiled and shook his head.

"Goin' to call her Matilda," Tony replied now smiling at his dad, still holding the doll, "Walzing Matilda."

-oOo-

The work week was going good, as was Tony's secret, but he needed time off to practise. He knew he had some leave but would Gibbs be willing to sign him off for a week? He approached Gibbs.

"Boss…was wondering. I have some leave to take… you know, use it or lose it days, and well, could I have the rest of the week off?"

"Going to be doing anything of value?" Gibbs questioned.

"Nope, well maybe do some decorating and thought maybe spend time with Dad," as he wondered if the Gibbs' gut knew something.

"Ok, send me the request I'll sign it off but make it quick…better step on it as I heard Bishop wanted time as well," Gibbs smiled looking at Tony.

-oOo-

 _Ten Steps to the Stars_ was a new dance TV reality show that had been auditioning in D.C. It was basically for 10 weeks with two couples voted off each week from an original group of 20, 10 men and 10 women. You started with a professional dancer and if you and your partner got through then the next week you danced again until if you were the last "man" or "woman" standing, then you got to dance with Cheryl Burke or Mark Ballas in a selection of dances you had been dancing in previous weeks.

Tony had applied and danced two different dances, The Waltz and the Samba, he must have been fine because next thing he had been short listed and asked to attend for the final 10 male places.

-oOo-

Gibbs' cell rang as he was ironing, the television showing some old black and white film, he saw it was Abby.

"Abbs what's up?" he asked worried.

"Gibbs you got to turn to WGJZ…Tony's on…well not right at this moment but will be at 2000hrs. His dad came to see me with tickets…"

"Whoa, what tickets…what you talking about?"

"Tony's on _'Ten Steps to the Stars'_ ," she replied.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied as Abby went on to explain.

"So you see we need to vote…and I need to call Tim and Ellie…and Ducky and Jimmy…and Vance…in fact everyone…call you later," as the cell now went dead.

-oOo-

Just before 8pm Gibbs sat down on his couch with a bottle of beer and tuned on to WGJZ. It was just before 9 o'clock when they announced that the phone lines were open, and that the public could now vote for their favourite dancer. Gibbs smiled to himself as he picked up his cell and punched in the number followed by 03, the number for DiNozzo. In an apartment across town, Tim and Delilah punched a number into their cells and wondered if the rest of the team were doing the same. They would have a long wait for the results but they weren't going anywhere. As for Abby and Senior they were back stage with Tony celebrating they hoped…

So there it was. Tony's secret. He did wonder what Monday would bring in the Navy Yard but he didn't care he had danced his heart out hadn't he?

The End.


End file.
